


The Downs

by thebrittlealmond



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrittlealmond/pseuds/thebrittlealmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock retires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downs

Away and alone I fall. Away, I say!

No longer am I meant for the Thames' musty murk.

This world no longer keeps me, with its endless fray.

It's time I moved on to a greater Work.

 

A cottage for one, with farmland all around.

To the south, the roar of an infinite sea.

What place of rest can in this world be found

that surpasses this, the one which waits for me?

 

Honey-scent rises lightly on the salty gust,

And whistles o'er the cliffs of whiteling-grey,

held beyond the grasping, cloying hands of lust,

where threadbare bonds at last are whittled away.

 

Bluff and tide, bereft of standing stone,

Chalk, and sod, and endless rolling green.

The Downs of Sussex wait for me alone,

_Fatum Apidae_ , The Segregation of the Queen.


End file.
